conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Look back
Plot Andrew Fisher and Diane Stake are recording the temple of curse.Diane walks into an room and sees an coffin.Diane opens it and an living mummy walks out and atacks Diane.Andrew escapes the tomb.We then see Diane geting draged away to her death. Angela brown meets up with Andrew and asks him why he is on the run.Angela then learns that Andrew wants to make Angeala to look back.Then a gun shot is heard.Angela turns around and sees Andrew dead.A tape recorder is then turned on saying don't look back.Angela turns around and exits the house.Angela is sick and phones her freind Sarah. Sarah aska Angela if she is geting weird noises coming from nowhere.Angela says no.Meanwhile,Sarahs dad turns around as their is a noise coming from the fridge.He opens it but sees nothing.He turns around and is killed by the mummy. Sarah says she needs to go as she heard screaming.Angela then turns on her laptop to find out the tomb of curse.She learns that an man named Zoran that killed thousands.He was put into an curse by his wife,Zoey.Zoey was killed for this and Zoran was killed by his mother.He was then mummified.However,Legend has it that if your involved with this curse you will die. Sarah,Meanwhile,Cheaks on her dad.She sees a gush of blood.She then does not see her dad.Then her phone rings and Angela tells her not to look back.Sarah looks back and sees her dead but possessed dad.He has no eyes and he grabs onto Sarah.He then rips her eyes out,Killing her. Angela then runs to Sarahs house to save her.When she walks in,The house door locks itself,Leaving Angela traped.Sarah or her dad are nowhere to be found.Angela walks into the living room and sees Zoey's spirit.She says Angela needs to leave the house now.Then full wind blows Angela to the atick.There she finds Sarah's corpse. Angela screams and gets out of there.Hands start to come out of the floor and grab onto Angela's legs.Angela manages to crawl down the stairs while Sarah's dadZoranIs walking slowley down onto the stairs.Angela escapes to the kitchen but falls down and is knocked out. Sarah's mum comes inFiona.Fiona sees chairs and evreything turned upside down.Then Zoey possesses her,In a act to take revenge on Zoran.Meanwhile,Angela wakes up and relises she is going to be mumified.Zoran smiles and takes out an dagger.Then he says look back.Then Fiona comes in and atacks Zoran,Making Angela escape. Then a big explosion happens,Causing the house on fire.Angela nearly escapes to the front door,Although the explosion makes this impossible. Angela wakes up in a hospital.She turns around and sees a nurse named Michelle.Michelle says she is going into court,Angela then hears a tune coming from the hall.Michelle cheaks and screams.Angela walks into the room and sees Zoran killing her.Angea turns around and sees Zoey,Who grabs onto her and says don't look back.Angela relises that the pair have been working together to take her soul. Alternate ending Angela wakes uo in the hospital and screams.Then Zoran walks in and puts an dagger into her nose and rips her brain out.